


The Science of Being a Rebound

by itadoriyuji



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, since vinny was my partner i took some inspiration from her ryuukuon rebound idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadoriyuji/pseuds/itadoriyuji
Summary: Wataru goes thru a break up but its not all bad! He meets Shidou Ryusei.
Relationships: Kuon Wataru/Shidou Ryuusei, past raikuon, past ryureo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Science of Being a Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternallylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/gifts).



"I'm breaking up with you, Wataru." 

When Wataru heard those words, all he could feel was resignation. His world didn't crumble around him. His heart didn't sink. His eyes remained dry. He had predicted that they would break up within the next month after all. The playful arguments had turned volatile. The conversations were dry and awkward. They didn't hold hands or even kiss anymore. If Wataru was honest with himself, they had already broken up about two months ago. It was just a waiting game on who was going to say the words. 

"Ok. You got anywhere to stay?" Wataru asked.

"I'm going back to crashing with Asahi," Jingo answered. Wataru held back a sigh of relief. Maybe he was selfish, but he didn't want Jingo staying at Gagamaru's place. 

"Cool. I'm giving you two days to pack up your stuff." Wataru said. He turned around, ready to go to his room, and preparing to sleep when he heard Jingo's scoff. That made him stop in his tracks, bracing himself for a final argument.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?" Jingo said, spitting the words out bitterly.

"What do you want me to say? I saw this coming, and I know you did too. There's nothing else left to say, is there?" Wataru said lowly as he turned around to face Jingo. Wataru's eyes widened at Jingo's expression. Jingo's eyes filled with the most rage that Wataru had seen directed his way. Wataru gulped, getting ready for Jingo to cuss him out and call him a terrible boyfriend, but that never came. All Wataru heard was a sigh until Jingo walked right up to him until their faces were less than an inch apart. Wataru gasped at the closeness, getting ready to back up when Jingo's hand reached for his arm, keeping him in place. 

"You know I've always hated that about you," Jingo said in a low voice. 

"What?" Wataru asked, hating how breathless he sounded, he hated that Jingo still had this effect on him. 

"You're a grown man. Figure it out and call me when you do." Jingo had said, smirking as he let Wataru go. 

" Who says I'm going to call you if I do ever figure it out?" Wataru asked.

I know you. You'll call me." Jingo had said like it was the most practical thing in the world. Wataru groaned, knowing he was right.

"What if I never figure out?" Wataru said in a challenging tone. Seriously he had wanted to avoid a fight, but here he was egging one on.

"You will," Jingo said, looking at Wataru with fond eyes. Wataru wanted to scream at him. He had no right to look at him like that right after breaking up with him. Before Wataru could say another word, Jingo had walked away into the guest room. By the next morning, Jingo had already left, and there was nothing left of his presence in Wataru's apartment but a little note. 

Call me when you figure it out. Take your time, though, you bastard. I'm going to hang up if you call me next week or something. 

Wataru had laughed at the note for about 20 minutes. After his laughter had died down, Wataru was hit with the realization of how quiet his apartment was without Jingo. The loneliness hit him at once, and Wataru knew he was going to the bar tonight to get as drunk as possible to keep the terrible feelings from overwhelming him. 

Wataru had planned on going to the bar a few blocks away. However, he had seen from Asahi's Snapchat that he and Jingo were there. Wataru had decided to call an Uber to the bar in the opposite direction to avoid the awkwardness. Wataru groaned, leave it to Jingo to be screaming about beating everyone in a drinking game the day after breaking up with someone. Did he even care?

Wataru made his way to the counter. He had wanted to get drunk out of his mind, but considering he didn't know anyone here, he knew he would have to drink in moderation. Wataru took a seat at the counter. He had decided on lemon-flavored Chuhai and was getting ready to order when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I know everyone here tonight, but you, so I have to ask who the hell are you?" A deep voice with a teasing edge had spoken. Wataru turned angrily, getting ready to tell this stranger off when he stopped as he realized the person in front of him was quite frankly one of the most beautiful people Wataru had ever seen. 

"Uh....can't a guy just come to a bar without being questioned?" Wataru said, losing all the anger he had initially been having reeling from how hot the guy in front of him was. He had beautiful platinum blue hair with eyes to boot. Wataru could also tell that this guy was tall, taller than him by several centimeters. He had tanned smooth skin that looked like it had never been covered in blemishes or pimples, and Wataru couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. The man also had eyeliner that wasn't quite like anything Wataru had seen before, but it looked good on this guy. The beautiful man was also well built and in black joggers and a tight shirt, and Wataru wondered why someone so gorgeous was doing in a dingy bar like this. 

"They can....but you're hot, so I'd like to know," The beautiful man answered, leering at Wataru. Wataru had gulped at that, and he could feel his mouth dry, racking his brain of something to say. No way was he about to tell this stranger he was mourning a break-up no matter how hot they were.

"Rough night, and I didn't want to go to my usual bar," Wataru said. The man had raised his eyebrow looking at Wataru suspiciously, but he had decided that was enough for him as he just shrugged, taking the seat next to Wataru. 

"Shidou Ryusei." The man said, sticking his hand out. 

What the hell even his name is attractive. Wataru thought in awe. 

"Kuon Wataru," Wataru said, shaking Shidou's hand. Shidou had hummed at that and then leaned into Wataru's space. Wataru leaned back slightly in surprise, but it didn't mean much of the firm grip Shidou had on his hand.

"Hmmmm....your eyes look shady, so I'm gonna call you Shify Eyes!" Shidou said, pulling back with excitement like he had some divine revelation. Wataru didn't know how to react.

"Shifty Eyes? I'm sorry, but that's such a shitty nickname," Wataru said in disbelief. 

"Huh? Nah, it fits you, especially with those eyes. You also look like you would literally backstab me, and I kind of dig that," Shidou said. Wataru knew how shady he could be when things went awry, but seeing someone else notice that made him a little ashamed. 

"I mean, you're not wrong. I can be a little slimy." Wataru admitted bashfully. Shidou cackled at that and leaned in slightly. 

"You know what, Shifty Eyes? I'm also a little slimy. Don't tell anyone else, though." Shidou said in a loud whisper. Wataru rolled his eyes at that.

" Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. As far as anyone else knows, you're a good samaritan." Wataru said sarcastically as he motioned that his lips were sealed. 

"So Shifty Eyes, where you from?" Shidou asked.

"Yamaguchi. You?" Wataru questioned.

"Shizuoka. Now ask me a question and don't make it boring," Shidou said, pointing his finger at him. 

" Ok.....is that your real hair color or is it dyed?" Kuon asked, unsure. Shidou let out a slight chuckle, and Wataru wanted to groan. How someone made a simple laugh hot was beyond him. 

"No, it's not; it's all-natural, baby," Shidou said, running his fingers thru his hair dramatically. Wataru couldn't stop the snort that came out of him.

"You're such a dork," Wataru said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, greasy hair," Shidou retorted.

"My hair is not greasy, you bastard. I'll have you know-" Wataru cut off as Shidou reached for his hair and ran his hand thru it.

"Heh, looks like you're right," Shidou said as he played with the ends of Wataru's hair. 

"See? You're a dork." Wataru said as he did everything he could to fight the blush coming in. He knew it didn't work when Shidou smirked and decided to move his hand from Wataru's hair to his cheek. 

"You're cute when you blush." Shidou sang obnoxiously as he pinched Wataru's cheek. Wataru wanted to slap his hand away. 

"Stop it," Wataru said, pouting, but secretly he liked how happy Shidou looked.

"Ok, let's get back on track. Do you like guys?" Shidou asked his tone, turning from playful to serious. 

"I-"Wataru began before he was cut off but a gruff voice in the background.

"Yo, Shidou! Stop flirting with that guy already. We gotta go." Some rough-looking guy with a braid on the side said.

"Really? Awwwww," Shidou said, whining a little. He got up and grabbed his phone, and gave it to Wataru. Wataru raised his eyebrow looking at Shidou, a little confused.

"Let's trade phone numbers?" Shidou asked, sounding a little nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I would like that," Wataru said, smiling as he handed his phone to Shidou. As Wataru finished typing in his phone number, he decided to save himself as Shifty Eyes in Shidou's phone, chuckling to himself as he handed Shidou's phone back, seeing Shidou shake his head slightly, trying not to smile. 

"I'll text you later, Shifty Eyes," Shidou said as he turned around following the braid-hair guy. As he walked away, Wataru realized he hadn't answered the question. Wataru knew he could text Shidou the answer, but he decided that he would go for the dramatics. 

"I do, Shidou!" Wataru said towards the man that was walking away. Shidou turned around with a delighted look on his face and winked as he waved at Wataru.

" I know, but thanks for confirming!" Shidou said with the biggest smile Wataru had seen from him so far, and as the man turned back around, Wataru knew he was in trouble. 

A week later, Wataru found himself standing in front of a private theater that Shidou had insisted ok for them to use. 

" I really shouldn't have texted him back...." Wataru said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for Shidou to show up. 

A day after their encounter at the bar Shidou had texted him requesting they finish their conversation from that night. Wataru being a college student with too much free time on his days off, eagerly agreed. The two of them had texted for hours learning about the other. Wataru learned that Shidou was taking a semester off, had broken into a police station on a dare, and loved babysitting. They had texted every day for the last week, and Wataru found it startling how easy it was to talk to Shidou. They talked about everything from the latest shoe trend to the dangers of capitalism. Shidou was a passionate conversationalist who managed to make Wataru consider perspectives he would never think of.

Wataru had thought that it would be at least another month before they saw each other as their respective lives made it hard for them to meet up. That was until Shidou had dropped the fact that his ex was rich and had access to his family's private theater. Wataru had thought it was a bad idea, but Shidou insisted that his ex wouldn't care despite their current rocky relationship. Wataru had held on to that word current, suspected that Shidou was like him. 

"Yo! You been waiting long?" Shidou asked as he came into Wataru's vision. He was wearing ripped jeans that were a dark blue and red plaid shirt with black converse, and Wataru swore no one should make such a simple outfit look good. Shidou also wore a black scarf, and Wataru found it cute how Shidou had to pull it down to talk to him. 

"Nah, I just came like ten minutes ago," Wataru said, reassuring him. Wataru could feel the slight chill getting to him now and wanted to go in, without Shidou noticing. However, that backfired cause next thing Wataru knew; he was being wrapped in Shidou's scarf while Shidou looked at him with amusement. 

"Cute." was all Shidou said as he finished wrapping up the scarf, and Wataru was glad it was covering his face cause he couldn't stop the blush from coming in. Shidou then grabbed his hand and led Wataru into the private movie theater. As Wataru looked at the seats and expensive decor, he knew he was way out of his element. He didn't think a movie theater could look this fancy private or not. 

"Shit...Shidou, who the fuck is your ex?" Wataru said, whistling impressed. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Shidou said, snickering. 

"Hmm, maybe I will," Wataru said jokingly. Shidou snorted at that.

"Don't worry, Shifty Eyes; I'll tell you eventually," Shidou said, putting an end to the conversation. Shidou grabbed something from his pocket that Wataru saw was a remote and pointed it at the screen, turning it on. 

"So, what do you want to watch?" Shidou said as he flopped onto one of the front row seats. 

"Well, first of all....where are the snacks?" Wataru asked, sitting next to Shidou. 

"I'm so glad you asked!!" Shidou as he got up and went into another room. Wataru reclined his seat back and thought to himself as he waited. Why was Shidou so dodgy about his ex? And would this be considered a rebound? It wasn't like him, and Shidou had kissed, but they weren't new friends getting to know each other. Before Wataru could throw himself in the hole that was overthinking, Shidou had come back carrying a big trash bag full of snacks. 

"This isn't even nowhere near what they have in that room," Shidou said as he looked at Wataru's surprised face. 

"I'll take your word for it," Wataru said as he grabbed Kit Kats and Nori Shio chips.

"Ok...now, what do you want to watch?" Shidou said as he grabbed Pepsi out the bag. 

"I don't care," Wataru answered truthfully. Wataru was able to enjoy pretty much anything he watched, even objectively terrible media. 

"In that case, we're watching Naruto," Shidou said. Wataru couldn't help but be a little shocked at that, and it must've been evident on his face cause Shidou gave him a questioning look. 

"I guess I didn't take you for the anime watching type," Wataru said, shrugging. 

"What did you take me for?" Shidou asked, now curious, giving his full attention to Wataru. Wataru gulped a little at Shidou's intense stare. 

"I don't know you seem like the type to enjoy psychological thriller and action movies." 

"I enjoy those too. Also, anime has is a medium, not a genre; it has those as well." Shidou explained, and Wataru felt dumb.

"I know....." Wataru said, a little embarrassed.

"It's ok. I know what you meant." Shidou said, punching Wataru in the arm, letting him know it was all right. Shidou switched his attention back to the big screen, and it shifted into a comfortable silence as Shidou scrolled on Netflix for Naruto. 

"Who's your favorite character?" Shidou asked. 

"Um...I liked Shikamaru and Nagato from what I remembered. It might be different now I haven't watched Naruto in like six years," Wataru admitted truthfully. 

"Good choices. My favorites were Madara and Konan. I liked Sakura and Neji as well," Shidou said. 

"Hmmm, I don't even remember Konan, which means I really need to rewatch," Wataru said. 

"You don't remember Konan, but you remember her best friend? Ok, misogynist!!" Shidou said, putting Wataru in a headlock and giving him a noogie. 

"Ow!! I'm going to rewatch then." Wataru said, and Shidou let him go. 

"Oh, you will starting right now!" Shidou said as he put on the first episode. 

Wataru got comfortable in his seat and watched Naruto with Shidou well into the morning. As he got re-acquainted with Naruto's beautiful world and remembered how much he enjoyed it in his childhood, Wataru and Shidou were getting closer. Shidou would eagerly explain anything Wataru found confusing while Wataru would listen each time with a tender look in his eyes. After a few hours, the two had started cuddling, and if Wataru purposely got closer to Shidou as the hours went by, well that his business and no one else. 

Wataru had been pacing back and forth, not knowing whether he should go on with asking Shidou to go bowling. Wataru knew that their movie outing was more of a date, but he was still unsure of Shidou's boundaries. 

Stop being a bitch and text him. A thought in his head that sounded suspiciously like Jingo said. 

Yeah, just text him you'll regret if you let this chance go by you. Another thought that now sounded like Kunigami spoke. Wataru groaned and grabbed his phone, knowing these thoughts would plague him if he didn't.

Wataru: Hey, you free within the next two days?

Wataru wanted to put his phone, but the little text symbol showed up, and he knew he was trapped. 

Shidou: yeah im done with all my babysitting jobs this week. what's up? 

Wataru took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. 

Wataru: You like bowling? 

Shidou: hell yeah 

Wataru: You want to go bowling tomorrow at 2 pm? I know a place near me.

Shidou: ofc!! can't wait to kick your ass! its a date. 

Those last three words bounced around in Wataru's head. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic as he sent the bowling place's address to Shidou. Wataru spent the rest of the day watching his favorite movie, "ALWAYS: Sunset on Third Street." His face muscles hurt before he went to bed that night from how hard he was smiling. 

The next day, Wataru couldn't help but curse himself for running a little late. He had planned to get to the bowling alley 15 minutes earlier; however, his elderly neighbor had needed help with her groceries, and he always helped her. He also chatted with her for at least 20 minutes since she was so lovable, and today had been no different. Due to that, he had lost track of time and was now five minutes late as he parked his car. 

Wataru: Hey, Shidou, I just pulled up! I'm so sorry for being late!! 

Wataru texted, hoping Shidou didn't think he stood him up. 

Shidou: heh you're all good its only been like 4 minutes anyways. 

Wataru couldn't help but chuckle at Shidou's response. He sped up regardless and waved frantically as Shidou came into his sight. Shidou waved back dramatically, and Wataru could see his smile widen. 

"Looks like our thing is coming late the dates we made in the first place, eh?" Shidou snickered as he put his arm around Wataru's neck, ruffling his hair. 

"I guess so!" Wataru said, snorting a little, trying his best to ignore his increasing heartbeat at Shidou saying dates. The two of them walked into Wataru's current favorite place. The bowling alley held a unique position in his heart as it was where he had taken Jingo for their first date. 

"Whewwww, this place is nicer than I expected," Shidou said, whistling in appreciation looking around. 

"Did you expect me to take you to some dump?" Wataru said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. He had meant as a joke, but the slight guilt in Shidou's eyes took him aback, and Wataru got ready to apologize, but Shidou spoke. 

"Sorry, my ex was stacked, so I guess my expectations have gotten a little fucked up," Shidou said sheepishly. 

"Ahhhh, ok, its all good, " Wataru said, reassuring him. However, Wataru was even more intrigued by this ex of Shidou's. Wataru decided that he wasn't going to worry about that at this moment. 

"Let's get our shoes....you want me to pay?" Wataru asked. 

"Nah, I just got paid," Shidou answered, and the two of them went to the counter got their respective shoes. They choose the last alley as they both agreed they liked the privacy it gave. 

"So...Shifty-Eyes you ready to lose?" Shidou said arrogantly. It reminded him of Jingo, and Wataru couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"As if! People who talk the biggest fall the hardest." Wataru retorted. Wataru was confident in his bowling skills; he always beat his friends that weren't Gagamaru and Chigiri when they went out.

"Oh? We'll see about that," Shidou said, leaning real close to Wataru's face, and Wataru gasped slightly as Shidou backed up smirking. Wataru took the time to gather his bearings as Shidou turned on the tv. Due to this, Wataru didn't notice Shidou put his name as Snake Eyes. Wataru promptly got over his gay panic when he saw and tried to change it, but it was too late. 

"You fucking dick!" Wataru said, elbowing Shidou's side. Shidou giggled as he grabbed the first bowling ball and rolled it, getting the first strike. 

"I'm already beating you! Worry about that instead!" Shidou said, shaking his fingers at Wataru. Wataru, determined not to lose, grabbed a bowling ball, aimed it, and got a strike. Wataru then turned to Shidou, flicking him off. Game on. 

Strike!

Strike! 

Strike!

Wataru and Shidou were now in their third set tied 1-1. Shidou had won the first round, but Wataru was good at finding out his weakness against an opponent if there was one thing. In the second round, Wataru polished his form, beating Shidou almost effortlessly. In the third round, they tied with four rounds left to go, and it looks like they were starting to play dirty. 

"Imagine John Cena naked!!" Wataru shouted at Shidou one round. 

"Camels are hideous!" Shidou shouted the next, knowing of Wataru's love for them.

"I still think your hair's dyed!" Wataru said another round. 

"OHHHH AHHHHH OHHHH AHHHH" Shidou yelled into Wataru's ears. 

"I hope the next child you babysit trashes the house, and you have to pay for the damages," Wataru said, whispering sinisterly into Shidou's ear. 

"Woahhhhh, that's going too far, Shifty Eyes!! You wound me!!" Shidou said, dramatically wiping fake tears away. Wataru rolled his eyes at that, getting ready to get a final strike. 

I got this. Just ignore whatever stunt he's about to pull. Wataru thought, narrowing his eyes, getting ready to let the ball go. 

"Hey, Wataru, anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are when you're concentrated," Shidou said lowly as he put his hands on Wataru's waist while his mouth was right next to Wataru's ear. Helplessly Wataru dropped the ball and watched it pathetically roll down the aisle and hit one cone. 

"You-Why-y-yy," Wataru said, stuttering. 

"Heh, looks like it's my win," Shidou said, eyes twinkling mischievously as he went to grab a bowling ball. Wataru just gawked at him. 

"Vic-tory," Shidou sang as he got pulled his hand back. Even though Wataru was still dazed, his pride refused to let Shidou get the last laugh. So Wataru ran and tackled Shidou just as he let the ball go. 

"Oof," Shidou said as he and Wataru hit the floor. 

"Victory, my ass!" Wataru said, smirking as he looked down at Shidou's stunned face. Shidou chuckled at that, and then his face got serious as he put a hand on Wataru's chin, angling it towards him. 

"Hey, Wataru, I'm about to do something crazy, so tell me when to stop," Shidou said, whispering as he got closer to Wataru's face. 

"Ok," Wataru said breathlessly. He put his hand on the side of Shidou's neck. As the distance between their lips lessened between Wataru couldn't help but hear his increasing heart rate. Their lips were almost touching until-

Ring!

Wataru jumped back at the ringtone of Shidou's phone. Shidou himself looked pissed as he grabbed his phone, looking ready to give the caller hell. However, as Shidou listened to what the caller had to say, Wataru could see the color rush out of his face.

"What happened?" Wataru said worriedly. 

"One of the children I babysit for has always been ill, and his mother has to work overtime to care for him, and now he's in the hospital. His mom has to go in for her shift soon," Shidou explained hurriedly. 

"Ok good luck, Ryusei, " Wataru said, grabbing Shid- No Ryusei's hand squeezing it. 

"Thanks, I gotta go...I'll text you later, " Ryusei said as he grabbed his things. As Wataru watched him leave, he couldn't help the gut feeling in him that wondered what would've happened had they kissed. 

A week had gone by since the bowling alley date, and Wataru had some time to think. Wataru liked Ryusei. He was a breath of fresh air, and he made Wataru happy with the little time they had spent together. However, Wataru knew that the main reason he had gotten attached to Ryusei was because of Jingo. Wataru usually would never go out with someone after a week of texting and meeting them in person only one time before that. As much as it pained him to admit it, Ryusei was a sort of distraction from the heartache that he had. Due to this, Wataru knew he needed to talk Ryusei and be honest. He wanted to still talk to Ryusei, but he knew that if the other were to pursue a relationship, Wataru wouldn't commit.   
Wataru sighed as he called Ryusei, hoping this doesn't backfire. 

"Hello?" Ryusei's voice crackled thru the phone, and Wataru sighed in relief that he had answered right away. Maybe it was cowardly, but Wataru would've given up if he hadn't answered the first try.

"Hey, Ryusei. Is now a good time for you to talk?" Wataru questioned. 

"Yeah, I just got back from the gym and was planning on binging horror movies for the rest of the night," Ryusei answered.

"Ah, ok. I was wondering if you can meet me at the park near your ex's movie theater tomorrow?" Wataru asked, fidgeting a little. He really shouldn't be this nervous, but Wataru always prepared for the worst. 

"Yeah, I can meet you later, like at 7 pm, cause I have a babysitting job at 2 pm," Ryusei stated.

"Alright! I'll see you at seven then!" Wataru said, feigning excitement. After the respective goodbyes were said and Wataru hung up, he flopped on his bed, running all the possible scenarios in his mind. He didn't know how Ryusei would act and that scared him. Wataru could feel himself getting tired and decided that this dilemma could wait.

Wataru had spent the whole day practicing what he was going to say, even neglecting the homework he had planned on doing. Wataru had three different scripts in his mind and even subsections so he wouldn't be thrown off guard by anything Ryusei said. Wataru was too busy mulling over his thoughts to notice Ryusei sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!" Ryusei yelled right into Wataru's ears. Wataru yelped and turned around to glare at the perpetrator. Ryusei was hunched over from laughing, and Wataru couldn't help but smile and shake his head. 

"Dude, you should've seen the look on your face! Hilarious!" Ryusei said between laughs.

"You're such a comedic genius. Truly hilarious," Wataru deadpanned.

"Damn, Right! So what did you want to talk about?" Ryusei asked as he plopped down on the nearest bench. Wataru took a deep breath and sat down next to Ryusei, staring at him intently. 

"I think it's time to talk about us and what exactly this is and set some boundaries," Wataru began. 

"I've been thinking, and this is honestly new to me. It usually takes me a while to like people in a romantic sense and even longer to go on dates with them. Usually, I see an end goal of getting into a relationship, but I don't see that here." Wataru said, gauging Ryusei's reaction, but Ryusei's face was blank. Undeterred, Wataru continued. 

"I hate to admit it, but the main reason I went along with this was that I needed a distraction from my break-up. I hate dealing with feelings, and you came into my life at the right time. However, that doesn't mean I don't like you for you, Ryusei. You're smart, beautiful and always knew how to brighten up the mood. I really don't think I'll meet someone like you again for as I long as I live." Wataru said, words spilling out of him. Ryusei quirked an eyebrow at that last statement but remained mostly expressionless.

"I want to continue whatever this is between us. However, I knew I couldn't just go along without telling how I feel. I'm not ready for any more commitments yet, and I still have complicated feelings for my ex, so I felt we need to discuss," Wataru said, finishing off his ramble. Ryusei remained silent, and Wataru thought he was going to yell until Ryusei cracked a smile.

"Oh, thank god!" Ryusei said as he smiled. Wataru was bewildered, but Ryusei started to explain.

"I'm saying that because it's also the same for me. I was using you as a distraction from the horrible break-up I had with my ex. He was my first real romantic partner since high school, and I was going thru a lot of pain, and I don't mope around. I party and flirt, and you were cute, so that was my intention when I first approached you. I'm honestly surprised we've lasted this long. I'm definitely not complaining, though," Ryusei said. Wataru was stunned. All this time, he was worried that he would seem like a dick, but Ryusei had the same predicament. 

"So...what now?" Wataru asked

"Now...we continue doing what we were doing before, but we now have a name for it," Ryusei said.

"And that is?" Wataru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rebounds," Ryusei answered. 

"Ahh, ok. So no hard feelings if this crashes and burns then?" Wataru asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, no hard feelings. There is one thing left to do, though," Ryusei said, turning to Wataru and putting a hand on his cheek. As he leaned in and their lips met, Wataru knew that everything was going to be ok. He still needed to figure out what Jingo meant, but he was confident with Ryusei next to him, he would. Wataru put an arm around Ryusei, deepening the kiss, and he could feel Ryusei smiling. Yeah, Wataru was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a collection and maybe turn into a character study of Kuon and Ryusei...who knows.


End file.
